


Barely-There Touch

by GhostMbwa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostMbwa/pseuds/GhostMbwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knows that he should be focusing on finding Jace and all of the other craziness which has entered his life recently, but instead he can't seem to stop thinking about Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely-There Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. But...please enjoy.

Alec couldn't help but stare at Magnus. He was dressed in a gold silk shirt which exposed just too little of his chest to be infuriating. He was currently smiling at Clary as they discussed the Book of the White, but Alec wasn't really listening, even though he knew he should be. He was just so exhausted after days of going over plans on how to defeat Valentine and what to do about Jace.  
  
He didn't want to think about any of that anymore and with Magnus looking the way he always does, he doesn't know if he could concentrate much more even if he tried.  
  
Alec's eyes are drawn to Magnus' hands as he gestures while speaking, making fluid motions which cause the muscles in his exposed forearms to to move hypnotically, and his fingers, which are covered in various rings, and the nails adorned with a sparkling black polish, to look long and Alec can't help but imagine those fingers on his skin. He wants to grab those hands within his and memorize the feel of them. He wants to put one of those fingers in his mouth and savor the taste. He wants those hands all over him and he wants his hands all over Magnus. He wants to pull that shirt off and see the rest of the skin which that same shirt is teasing him with.  
  
"Alexander?"  
  
His name pulls him out of his imagination and he sees that Magnus is now standing just a foot away from him, looking up at him with a soft smile, amusement sparkling in his eyes which are outlined with glitter. Alec gulps and feels heat rise to his face.  
  
"Y-yeah? Wha-what is it?" Alec curses internally, wondering when he will ever be able to speak to Magnus without stuttering. Magnus simply continues to smile at him, his amusement becoming more obvious.  
  
"I asked you if you were going to go back to the Institute with Clary or if you wanted to stay here with me for a while." Clary has approached the two, looking back and forth between them and smiling.  
  
"You should definitely stay here with Magnus, Alec. There's nothing else we can really do today and all of us, especially you, could use some down time," Clary speaks seriously, but with a smile still adorning her face.  
  
"I guess--"  
  
"Great! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Alec, Magnus. Have fun!" Clary rushes out of of Magnus' apartment before he can even offer to portal her back to the Institute and Magnus and Alec are left staring at the door she ran out of. Alec's mouth still open, about to say something; Magnus is standing still with a confused, but fond, expression.  
  
"Well, that was interesting."  
  
Alec simply grunts in response, still staring at the door Clary just exited, attempting to get his thoughts together. Trying to calm down his heart and mind once he realizes that he is once again alone with Magnus. In his apartment. Just a few feet away from his bedroom--and Alec really needs to get his mind out of the gutter.  
  
"--if you want to, Alexander." Once again his name snaps him back to the present and Alec is left fumbling, unsure of what was just said. He turns to look at Magnus and is met with an expression more serious than he expected.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. What?" Alec feels a stab of guilt in his gut for having missed Magnus speaking to him twice in what could only be a few minutes, but Magnus looks at him patiently, full of so much understanding that Alec doesn't know if he can handle it.  
  
"If you feel you need to go back to the Institute as well, you can if you want to, Alexander. I would understand." Alec's brain is working faster than his mouth and he can't get any words out. He wants to stop Magnus, tell him that of course he wants to stay. That there's more reason for him to stay with Magnus than for him to go to the Institute.  
  
"Of course, I would love it if you stayed. I do enjoy your company immensely." Alec's breathing stops at the words and he wonders if there's something actually wrong with him, rather than it just being Magnus' effect on him, because he has never felt this out of sorts in his life.  
  
"No--I--of course I--" Alec stops and Magnus waits for him. "I want to stay."  
  
Magnus smiles brightly and Alec can't help but mimic the expression.  
  
"In that case," Magnus snaps his fingers and a drink appears in both Alec and Magnus' hands. "Drink?"  
  
Alec lets out a huff of a laugh and Magnus brings up his drink to his lips, smiling at Alec behind the glass. Alec brings up his own glass and attempts to hide his grimace, the taste of alcohol has never been his favorite. As Magnus takes one more sip, Alec sets down his glass on a small table to his left, for some reason feeling especially cautious with the glass.  
  
Alec looks around the room, still feeling slightly awkward with it just being the two of them. Maybe he should've drunk more of whatever it was Magnus gave him.  
  
Alec stares at the floor, scuffing his foot lightly on the ground. Magnus' boot-clad feet are just barely in his line of vision and Alec closes his eyes for a second, trying to recenter himself, trying not to think of how much he wants to get to know Magnus, both his mind and his body.  
  
"Alexander." Alec looks up at Magnus, who has set down his glass as well and is staring at Alec, and he can't help himself. Magnus' expression is so open, so caring. Alec's eyes immediately go to Magnus' lips, they shimmer, just like the rest of him, and Alec can't stop himself.  
  
He leans down and captures Magnus' lips with his own. Magnus makes a noise of surprise but quickly presses back against Alec, so softly. Too softly. Alec can't handle the soft thrum created in him by the soft touch of Magnus' lips against his, the feel of Magnus' deep breaths across his face, the feeling of Magnus, so close, but not close enough. With a stuttering breath and a whine rumbling in his chest, Alec leans closer and opens his mouth wider, wanting more of Magnus, needing more of him. Immediately.  
  
He reaches up with his left hand and grabs at the back of Magnus' neck, attempting to pull him closer gently, but his gentleness is slowly escaping him in favor of urgent want. His right hand settles on Magnus' chest and slowly slides down his side before clutching at his hip, the pads of his fingers digging into the flesh needily.  
  
Magnus responds in kind, opening his mouth to Alec easily, ready to give Alec everything he wants. Both of Magnus' hands are running gently up and down Alec's sides, a barely there touch which is driving Alec insane.  
  
Alec licks at Magnus' bottom lip which causes Magnus to moan softly, the sound sparking heat in the pit of Alec's stomach, and causing him to tighten his grip on Magnus, pulling Magnus' hips to his instinctively. When he feels the pressure of Magnus' entire body against his, Alec can't do anything but moan. Magnus' hips buck into his roughly and before Alec can do anything more than gasp into Magnus' mouth, Magnus has pulled away, his hands still a barely-there pressure on Alec's sides, putting nothing but a few inches away from them, as if he can't make himself move further away. Alec feels cold without Magnus against him and moves closer to him once more, his hands still clutching at Magnus.  
  
Magnus moves a step backwards, his breath shallow. Alec opens his eyes in confusion, his left hand slipping from the back of Magnus' neck to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alec whispers, breathing harsh.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you wanted this. I don't want to push you."  
  
Alec's grip on Magnus tightens at his words. Magnus' patience and caution with him causes the heat in his stomach to rekindle. He wonders if he should be worried that he finds Magnus respecting him so arousing.  
  
"I want this," Alec punctuates the words by pulling Magnus back flush against him, destroying that tortuous space between them that Magnus had created. Alec stares into Magnus' eyes, breath short; Magnus is staring right back, a small smile pulling at his lips. Alec's gaze is drawn to that smile and he needs to taste it. He can't help himself. He leans closer and, although he intended to just brush his lips against Magnus' gently, he finds himself opening his mouth so that he can breathe Magnus in, capturing Magnus' upper lip between his own and sucking gently before scraping his teeth against it. Magnus moans into Alec's mouth before his tongue slowly drags against Alec's bottom lip and then slips inside his mouth.  
  
Alec's hips stutter against Magnus' at the feel of Magnus' tongue inside his mouth, sliding against his own in a way Alec never thought would feel so good. A whine teases at the back of Alec's throat and rumbles in his chest. Suddenly, after an odd sensation that feels what Alec imagines flying would, he finds himself being gently pushed backwards and landing on Magnus' couch. For a few seconds Alec feels completely discombobulated and cold, Magnus no longer pressed against him, but before he can even open his eyes to ask, Magnus' gently straddles him, barely putting any of his weight against Alec, accompanied by a gentle press of lips to Alec's own.  
  
Alec can't stand the barely there weight of Magnus' body on top of his, so before he can really think it through he uses his grip on the other man's hips and pulls him down so that most of Magnus' weight settles against his lap and finally there's more than a brush of pressure against his groin and he doesn't know what to do. He can't think. The only thing that matters, the only thing he is aware of, is Magnus. How Magnus feels pressed against him. How Magnus' lips feel against his. How Magnus' tongue feels licking at his lips, dipping shallowing into his mouth.  
  
Just as Alec's hips are beginning to stutter upwards, Magnus is pulling his mouth away, Alec's lips chasing him. Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's, breathing heavily, and Alec realizes belatedly that his breathing pattern is just as harsh.  
  
"Alexander," Magnus breathes into his face and Alec shivers at the sensation.  
  
 "Mmm?" is the only sound Alec can get out of himself, his hands still clutching Magnus' hips, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Your phone has been ringing for the past few minutes. It might be important."  
  
Alec opens his eyes slowly, the sound of his phone finally breaking through his all-consuming focus on Magnus and the sound of his own heartbeat pumping in his ears.  
  
"Oh, uh, r-right," Alec stutters out as Magnus smiles, eyes soft and full of a wealth of affection Alec wants to explore the depth of. Still smiling Magnus fluidly moves off of Alec's lap, allowing him to reach for his still ringing cell phone.  
  
"Yes, Izzy?"  
  
"Alec, I'm sorry to interrupt you, Clary told me you were staying with Magnus, but we've gotten a report of demonic activity."  
  
Alec glances longingly at Magnus before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'll be there soon."  
  
Before Alec can hang up Izzy interjects, "Hey, you could always ask Magnus to come if you wanted."  
  
"That--I--no, I couldn't do that," Alec stutters whilst shaking his head.  
  
"There's no harm in asking, big brother," Izzy says with more seriousness than Alec expected before she hangs up.  
  
Magnus smiles at him from his position to Alec's right on the couch. "Let me guess. You have to go?"  
  
"Yeah, Izzy said there've been reports of demonic activity."  
  
"I understand, Alexander," Magnus replies, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder in that barely-there touch he always seems to use with Alec, as if he doesn't know if he can touch. "The world needs you."  
  
"You--um, you could come with? It's not gonna be super exciting, and it's probably just a routine mission, nothing that needs the assistance of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but...I don't know--"  
  
"Alexander. If you want me to go. I will go." Magnus stares at Alec softly, a look full of so much affection Alec doesn't know what to do with himself.  
  
"I--" Alec clears his throat before squaring his shoulders and staring back at Magnus. "I would love that."  
  
Magnus' smile brightens and Alec can't help but lean in and taste it. Both of their smiles widen to the point that it becomes impossible to actually kiss, instead they lean their foreheads against one another, wide smiles bringing light laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. My tumblr is vmagnusvbane (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vmagnusvbane) if you are at all interested. Or if you want me to write something you can send me prompts.


End file.
